1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component such as a quartz crystal resonator, and a mounting structure thereof, as well as to a method for mounting the electronic component.
2. Related Art
In packages that include piezoelectric devices (electronic components) such as quartz crystal resonators, excitation electrodes provided to the quartz crystal resonators are fixed to connecting electrodes for coupling driving circuits that drive the quartz crystal resonators, so as to make conductive contact between the excitation electrodes and contact electrodes via a conductive paste such as solder (refer to JP-A-11-261360 for an example).
Such quartz crystal resonators however include the following problems. The contact area between the excitation electrodes and the connecting electrodes decreases if concaves and convexes are provided on the surface of the connecting electrodes. Moreover, the connection reliability between the quartz crystal resonators and the connecting electrodes needs to improve in order for the packages to cope with impacts such as a drop impact.